


After Party

by cassiejamie



Category: National Treasure (2004 2007)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiejamie/pseuds/cassiejamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You two are addled in the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

The fireworks had ended hours ago. All but a handful of people remained on the observation platform, staring at the monument that obscured a site so nearly unbelievable that some archaeologists had already begun to argue over its authenticity.

Among the hanger-ons were Ben, Riley, and Abigail with their mouths studiously closed and their eyes on the lit faces of presidents long gone. It had, after all, been a long few days, the fireworks-laden celebration having been planned and executed within four days of uncovering the relics and they were all exhausted from the pre-party festivities held with the President. The exhilaration of discovering Cibola had worn off; the crash following the high.

"Okay, boys," Abigail finally said, breaking the silence, "I have a bed at the hotel with my name on it." She smiled at them both, "And I believe there's one for each of you as well. Come on."

At her prodding, Ben and Riley began to move, dragging their feet as they trudged toward the car and neither one acknowledging the snicker of amusement that came from their President-assigned driver when Ben's head thunked against the glass window. Abigail herself let out a laugh when sleep took Riley, his forehead coming to rest on Ben's shoulder.

It was definitely time for all good treasure protectors to be abed.

The hotel was a short ten minute drive, though it took just as long to wake Ben and Riley who, in the end, had to be aided up to their room by the secret service agents sent to watch over them. In contrast to his usual hyperactive and spastic reaction to a lack of sleep, Ben was silent in the elevator, rubbing his eyes and yawning until he was alert enough to have the agent let go of the arm she'd been holding.

Their assigned rooms were side-by-side, connected by interior doors that Abigail immediately popped open while the men changed into their pajamas. She took stock of the furniture distributed between the two rooms – one california king bed, two fulls, two large dressers, two closets. It appeared that someone had taken it upon themselves to unpack their bags and Abigail winced at the realization that Riley's clothing had been mixed with Ben's by mistake.

It was a fact, recently learned, that Ben had caused some damage to his and Riley's relationship by using the younger man. Abigail had found out a day after finding Cibola that during the first treasure hunt, Ben had slept with Riley twice, never talked to him about it, and then slept with him again while they were in Paris. Confused but unwilling to part with one of the few friends he had, Riley had talked to her in private.

Poor Riley couldn't make heads nor tails of the situation, having admitted to her, "_I like him, Abigail, but he likes you and I don't want to fuck up the best friendship I've had since George Abbott in the third grade._" He'd told her that he needed to talk to Ben, needed to know what was going on, but doubted Ben would ever do so.

As if hearing her thoughts, Ben stumbled from the bathroom to the largest of the beds, falling face first onto the covers. With his eyes closed he couldn't see the sad look on Riley's face as Poole walked past her to one of the full-sized beds and started to pull back the blanket.

"You two are addled in the head," she remarked suddenly. When no response came from either of them she muttered something about brain damaged men and grabbed Riley by the wrist, dragging him back to the bed Ben was laying on.

With a shove, Riley found himself with barely an inch of space between he and his best friend. He started to move, uncomfortable being so close with Ben's on-again, off-again girlfriend watching them and confused as all hell by said woman's behavior. Before he could get his feet on the floor, though, Abigail had pressed him back down and said, "Don't go anywhere. I need to change."

But she should have known better, because in the amount of time it took to yank off her jacket, shirt, and pants in favor of one of Ben's tee-shirts, Riley had managed to get up and head for the other room. "Riley, come to bed."

"Did you hit your head in Cibola or something?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"No."

He stared at her for a moment, glanced at Ben and finally said, "Please don't fuck with me, Abigail. Not right now – I'm too tired."

It was Ben who muttered, "Get into bed. We'll explain in the morning but you're about to drop on your feet and she's not going to let up so just give in." He yanked at the blanket until one corner was pulled open, waited a few moments and then said, "Any time now, Riley."

For a moment, he was frozen in place, looking down at the white sheets and the arm that would inevitably lead up to a shoulder which was attached to a body – Ben's body – while Abigail stood the side, worrying her hands.

This was not something she had ever really expected, truth be told; this was not good behavior for a Christian girl. But in this moment she could taste how much she wanted this, wanted _them_, and she couldn't find a viable argument against it.

As she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Riley started to move.

Toward the door to the other room.

"Okay, Riley," Ben murmured, waiting a few moments then getting to his feet. The sound of the bed in the other room creaking under the younger man's weight reached their ears; Ben sat on the bed's edge and looked at her, saying, "You sure about this?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I am."

"Good." He stood up then, striding through the open door within seconds and flopping down on the bed beside Riley. "Stop having a panic attack, roll over and make room for us," he said, punctuating the statement with a yawn. Gates truly was overtired and had no interest in staying up any later for the sake of explanation.

Riley glanced at Abigail who'd come in then, her lounge pants dragging gently on the carpet as she walked. His eyes were filled with questions; she didn't know if her own held the answers, but he gave a little smile anyway and shifted to make room for she and Ben to crawl under the blankets.

Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.


End file.
